Till All Are One
by Starlight Prime
Summary: Primus watched as the only and last hope for the Autobots ran out of the core and out of his sights. He knew that Optimus would succeed in time. But what he feared,was that it might come too late. Too late for his people. With one final breath,he said, "Till All Are One.."
1. Chapter 1

Transformers:Till All Are one

**Prologue**

_Optimus Prime turned back to the two Autobots behind him. They looked at him in amazement. Their former temporary commander Orion Pax was now a Prime. The last Prime. And now Primus was gone. Cybertron was gone. They exchanged glances to eachother then looked back at the new Optimus Prime._

"_Warpath,Ironhide,we must get back on the surface before Perceptor launches the Ark." said Optimus Prime._

_Warpath and Ironhide nodded and followed Optimus Prime out of the core and back onto the surface of Cybertron._

_The fading Primus only watched as the lasthope of Cybertron and the Autobots left. He knew that if Optimus didn't succeed in getting the Autobots safely off Cybertron and to new homes,all he and they had fought for..was in vain._

_With a final sigh,Primus said, "Till all are one."_

_Then,he shut down..._

**Ok,there is the intro to this new story I'm doing. I'll try to update is as soon as I can. Promise. Till All Are One!**


	2. Chapter 1:Reaching the Ark

Transformers:Till All Are One

**Chapter 1: Reaching the Ark**

"Man down! Man down! Medic! We need a Medic over here NOW!"

Cries like that echoed throughout the ruins of the Autobot city of Iacon. The ruins of the once great Autobot headquarters and stronghold was now merely a battlefield. Bodies of wounded,dying or dead soldiers from both factions were strewn across the battlefield.

Optimus Prime,Warpath and Ironhide were sprinting and fighting their way through the ruins,dodging falling debris and targeting snipers around every turn. But they did not falter. They kept on their current course for the Ark and they were determined to get there no matter the cost.

"Warpath,Ironhide,follow me! We must not let Megatron destroy the Ark!" ordered Optimus Prime.

"Right behind ya,Prime!" Ironhide chimed.

"Yeah. Right with ya." Warpath agreed.

Optimus transformed into his Cybertronian truck form and sped ahead,further into the battlefield,followed closely by Warpath and Ironhide. They sped past piles and piles of burning rubbel and occasionally stopped to help wounded Autobots. But when they got within three miles of the Ark,Megatron and a female Decepticon landed in front of them,blocking their path.

The three Autobots transformed and armed themselves for battle.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"Ah,Optimus,is it? Nice of you to drop by. I see you are attempting to reach your precious ark. Well,I regret to inform you,but you shall never reach your destination! Star,attack them. Leave no survivors." And with that,Megatron transformed and flew away.

Optimus,Warpath and Ironhide glared at the female Decepticon named Star. She was half Optimus' size,purple with black covering her lower half and a battle visor that would cover her optics in battle. She narrowed at the trio as she took out her purple battle ax. Warpath and Ironhide took a step forward,but were stopped by Optimus. He held out his servo and said, "Leave her to me."

"B-But,Prime-" Warpath started.

"No buts," Optimus interrupted,his voice solemn and serious, "Warpath,you and Ironhide find another route around. I'll handle Star."

Warpath shrugged,defeated. "Alright. Fine. C'mon, 'Hide." He turned,transformed,and drove away. Ironhide then followed reluctantly.

Optimus stared at Star silently,his battle ax at the ready. Star activated her visor and forward at him. He ran forward and swung out his ax. His collided with hers,making them be in a lock. She looked at him harshly,furiously trying to gain the upper-hand out of the lock.

"Star,you know you do not have to do this. Stray from the Decepticons and help me stop Megatron's reign of tyranny once and for all." Optimus pleaded,maintaining control in the lock.

Star growled in fury. A lone tear fell down her faceplate. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" She swung out her left leg,colliding with Optimus' chest. He flew back several meters and slammed into a nearby pillar. He sunk to the ground and groaned.

Star looked at him triumphantly,tossing her ax aside as she walked to him. She knew Optimus would never kill her. He didn't have the spark to kill his former Hall of Records partner. He was too noble. And that was his most difficult weakness. Difficult to arouse into the open for everyone. Hidden from everyone. Everyone,that is,except her. Star knew all of Optimus' sympathies and weaknesses,and she was not afraid to exploit it.

"You were always the weak one,Orion. Or should I call you Optimus Prime?" She said,slightly growling.

She knelt down in front of him and leaned closer. Optimus looked up at her weakly as she spoke again. "I used to have feeling for you,Optimus. But then you left. Left me alone! If you cared for me,you would have remained. But no. You wanted to lead the Autobots in place of the fallen Zeta Prime. How pathetic. How...uncaring. It's because of you that I am a Decepticon! Have you ever though of that!? Now.." she stood up,turned and walked back to her ax,picking it up. "I will let you live. But think about what I said. I know you will." And with that,she transformed into a Cybertronian black Jeep Wrangler form and drove away.

Optimus stood silently,watching Star speed away. He grabbed his ax and sighed. Star knew him well. She knew he would think about it. Long and hard. He looked toward the Ark in the distance. It was readying for take-off and if he did not hurry,would leave without him. He transformed and sped towards it.

When he arrived,Perceptor stood at the ship's entrance and sighed. "Thank the make you made it,Optimus. I was beginning to fret over your whereabouts. Come now,it's time for launch."

Optimus followed Perceptor inside and the Ark began its acent.

**Ok,there is chapter 1. Hope it's alright. Sorry it's short,I'll update again when I can. Enjoy ..oh..and REVIEW!**


End file.
